Kagome's memories lost Chapter 1
by Kagsinu
Summary: Kagome got knocked off a cliff by a racoon demon and fell in a crate. Inuyasha was unable to save Kagome and had lost her. How will they find her and how will Kagome get her memories back?


Chapter 1

Kagome, don't forget to take your winter jumper with you

Don't worry mum I won't forget. I better take two just in case, it is winter over there so i don't want to catch real sickness that grandpa keeps making up, giving a very disturbed look towards her gramps

What is that look for Kagome?

Nothing gramps, she said in a dim voice

Here dear, more medicine just in case any of your friends might feel a bit unwell, thanks mum you always know what to give me, Kagome gave her mum and big smile and started to exit for the front door

Bye everyone see you when I get back

Kagome jumped into the well, expecting to go in cold weather

Oh its raining, I better hurry before I do get sick

Inuyasha why are you here, it's raining

I stayed in the tree, I covered myself with the leafs and i didn't want you to walk back to the village in the stupid weather

Thanks you Inuyasha

It's okay, I guess

Kagome it's good to see you so soon, Sango said holding her hands over the nice fire Kaeda had made

Yes its good to see you back with us so soon Kagome, the monk welcoming Kagome with a smile

Where is Shippo?

Yee no need to worry about the fox demon, yee is feeling very unwell and has a fever

Will he be alright?

Yee will be fine, yee just need some rest

Oh that's good, Kagome gasped

I have some medicine here just in case you might need it Kaeda

Oh thank you child

Don't thank me, my mum gave them too me just in case this sort of thing would happen

Yee was right, yee has a very loving mother, we are all grateful

Kagome just giggled

Kagome, is that you?

Shippo? What are you doing walking around; you have to go back in bed

Kagome picked the little foxed demon up and carried him his bed

Kagome, i cant go to sleep my throat hurts too much, cough cough

Wait there i think i might have some throat medicine in my bag

Kagome was searching in her bag to find the medicine that she needed, it happened to be the last thing she pulls out of her bag

Uh huh, I have got it, she said cheerfully

Here Shippo open your mouth

Okay Kagome

Ewww what that is disgusting Kagome

I know but it will make you feel much better once you get some rest

Okay Kagome, i will

The morning sun has a rise and started to dry up the water that was created by the rain last night

Kagome was the second to wake up Kaeda was the first

Ah good morning child

Good morning Kaeda

Did yee sleep well

It was good, it was very cold at first but it started to get warm and i slept like a baby

Well I'll say Inuyasha saw that you were cold last night and put his fire rat kimono on yee

What?

Kagome looked down on her legs and saw the red kimono

Kagome blushed and saw Inuyasha sleeping right next to where the fire was still going

Did Inuyasha go out to get more wood last night?

Yee had to keep himself warm somehow

Duh, o course...I guess I am a bit surprised that Inuyasha put his kimono over me

Kagome picked the kimono from her lap and put it on properly than went towards Inuyasha and covered the both of them up

Inuyasha knew it was Kagome and didn't care; he was comfortable that she was embracing him

Young love, Kaeda said to herself

Everyone was awake not long after. Everyone thought was a good day to travel to find more sacred jewel shards.

Will yee be coming back?

No we will probably start going to other places that we haven't been to yet, so we can at least start somewhere to look for the jewel shards and maybe find Naraku along the way, Miroku said

Alright, be careful

Thank you for last night, Sango said grateful

I will keep Shippo here just to make sure yee gets better

In that case I will leave Kirara here, so when he gets better Kirara can track and find us

Sounds like a great idea, Kagome commented

We best to be going now you guys, Inuyasha irritant to start going

Good bye Lady Kaeda

After hours of travel, the group decided to stop for a rest near a cliff, and as always Kagome had something getting ready for them all to eat

Wow Kagome you really packed a lot of supplies this time, Sango said surprised

Yeah well I knew we would be going on be travelling far and I knew the weather over here would be terrible so I thought I might double the food

More like tripled it, Miroku stated

Who cares it food, let's eat, hey Kagome where is...

Here Inuyasha, sigh

Oh yum, Ramen

Why is that you always eat Ramen Inuyasha?

Because its delicious than all this other stuff you've got

You'd think he would get sick of the Ramen by now

That was satisfying


End file.
